Pokemon Sun & Moon, una nueva aventura
by chrislink
Summary: Luego de los hechos de XY&Z Ash y serena viajaran a Kanto donde les esperan la noticia de una nueva liga y reinado en la lejana region de Aurea, junto a un antiguo amigo de Ash, los tres van de viaje a dicha region. Fic 100% Amourshipping.
1. Prologo Parte I

**Atencion: Este es una historia hecha por fan si ánimos de lucro. Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Game Freak, Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Apoyen a la distribución oficial.**

 _Luego de que Ash Participara en la Liga de Kalos, ya esta preparado para volver a la region de Kanto en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia. Junto a sus amigos Clemont, Bonnie, Alexia y Meyer..._

-"Bien Ash que te valla bien en el viaje de regreso" decia Alexia mientras se despedia de Ash.

-"Eres un gran chico espero volver a verte" Decia Meyer mientras le daba la mano a Ash.

-"Gracias, Por cierto Serena no ha llegado" pregunto el joven azabache mientras volteaba a ver si encontraba a su amiga.

-"De hecho ella dijo anoche que tenia que hacer una cosa primero para luego decirte algo importante antes de que te vallas" decia Bonnie.

-"Haci que ella lo decidio"susurro Ash al oir lo que dijo bonnie

-"por cierto Clemont volveras al gimnacio ahora" pregunto ash otraves con su animo de siempre.

-"pues de hecho Ash anoche recibí una invitación del lider de gimnacio Volkner, de Sinnoh, al parecer quiere trabajar conmigo en un proyecto, y decidi ayudarlo" dijo Clemont mientras confesaba la nueva noticia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-"entonces te vas hermano" pregunto Bonnie algo decepcionada

-"no te preocupes Bonnie solo sera por un tiempo, ademas, tendrás a papá y a clembot para que te hagan compañía" decia el joven cientifico mientras acariciaba la cabaza de su hermana.

-"Bueno clemont, suerte" decia Ash mientras estiraba la mano

-"Tu tambien Ash, en este viaje aprendi mucho" contesto el rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano.

En ese momento se escucho un grito a lo lejos "ESPEREEEEN"

-"ahh, Serena?" grito Ash impactado al ver a su amiga llegar corriendo.

-"WOW, serena volvio tu cabello largo" Decia Bonnie sorprendida al ver a serena con su cabello de nuevo largo pero con la ropa de su antiguo peinado"

-"Gracias Bonnie, fui a una peluquería que esta aquí cerca y me hicieron este cambio de imagen" Decia alegre la pelimiel a la niña, de pronto su tono cambio a uno mas serio cuando vio a Ash.

-"Ash, espera... tengo algo... que decirte" dijo serena con un gran sonrojo comenzó a hablar.

-"Ash y-yo t-t-te..."

-"Lo que quiere decir es que te quiere acompañar" Termino interrumpiendo una voz familiar para Serena.

-"ah, Palermo?" Dijo Serena al ver a la mentora de Aria atrás de ella.

-"Joven Ash, cierto. Lo que ella quiere decir es que quiere acompañarte y conseguir su sueño por ella misma" decía la mujer con una mirada fría hacia los dos.

-"Serena, de verdad quieres acompañarme, pensé que iba a aceptar ir con ella" decía Ash sorprendido.

-"Pues... yoo" decia Serena mientras recuerda lo que sucedió entre este y el anterior episodio.

 _Flashback..._

 _-"Palermo lo he decidido" decía serena al frente de un hotel de luminalia, en el cual salia Palermo._

 _-"De acuerdo dime, vendrás conmigo o no" decía_ _la productora con su tipica actitud._

 _-"Yo, yo no puedo ir con usted" decía serena apenada y frustrada._

 _-"ya veo es por ese chico. Sabes lo que te falta y yo puedo ayudarte en eso para llegar ha ser la reina" decía Palermo con una voz de desaprobación._

 _-"te equivocas. El me ayudado mucho y me dijo" Grito serena en señal de desaprovacion "El me dio la fortaleza para luchar por mi sueño, el me da el valor, es muy importante para mi y quiero seguir con el" dijo serena con un tono triste mientras bajaba la cabeza._

 _-"Entiendo" fuel lo ultimo que dijo Palermo antes de subir el vidrio de la limusina, e irse._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-"Entonces eso paso" dejo Ash con un tono sorprendido.

-"Bu-bu-bueno y-yo..." dijo serena con la cabeza baja y muy sonrojada, hasta que sintió una caricia encima de ella.

-"No te preocupes serena estoy feliz de saber que quieres seguir viajando conmigo, y te prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño" decía Ash con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de serena.

-"Ash" se alegro la pelimiel al saber que su amigo la apoyaba en su sueño. "Pe-pero no puedo acompañarte, n-no tengo equipaje de viaje ni boleto"

-"Por eso no te preocupes" decía otra voz muy familias atrás de Serena.

-"¡Mamá!" dijo Serena muy sorprendida al ver a Grace atrás.

-"Sabia que querias continuar con tu viaje, y creí que seria mejor apoyarte, por eso prepare tus cosas y te compre un boleto a Kanto" decía Grace mientras le entregaba a serena un bolso rosa con negro y un boleto de avion "Ve Serena cumple tu sueño".

serena con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a Grace "Gracias, Mamá te prometo que llegare ha ser la reina".

-"Lo se hija" dijo su mamá correspondiendo al abrazo.

-"VUELO A LA REGION DE KANTO PARTIENDO PORFAVOR PASAJEROS SUBAN AL AVION"

-"bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, Serena" dijo el joven azabache a su amiga, lo cual ella solo asintió.

-"Adiós Palermo disculpa, adiós madre" dijo serena mientras se despedía.

-"No te preocupes creo que has dado un buen paso, adiós"Dijo Palermo colocándose sus gafas y despidiéndose.

-"Adiós hija, Ash cuida de serena" Dijo Grace, Ash únicamente asintio

-"Adiós Bonnie, adiós Clemont", "Pika pi" dijo Ash despidiéndose junto a su pokemon.

-"Adiós, Ash", "Bye-Bye" dijeron los dos hermanos

Que nuevas aventuras le esperan a Ash, Pikachu y Serena en Kanto. Pues esta historia tendrá un nuevo comienzo

 **GRACIAS POR VER EL PROLOGO.**

 **Subiere la segunda parte de este prologo alrededor de esta semana.**

 **LA historia se centrara Después de los hachos de XY &Z, antes de los hechos de SUN & MOON original.**

 **La historia contara con el titulo de la nueva saga de pokemon (Esto se debe a que antes de que saliera la nueva generación, ya tenia la historia básica, los personajes, lideres, campeón/ona, Altos mandos y la región, Todo , creado por mi por supuesto. Sin embargo incluiré los iniciales y algunas referencias a esta séptima generación.**

 **NOTA: regreso de antiguos compañeros, no regresara antiguos pokemon al equipo de Ash, historia 100% Amourshipping. A pesar de que no quiero representarla únicamente así, la historia sera muy parecido al anime como tal ya que quiero que sea de esta forma pero con unos toque Shonen. espero que me apoyen**

 **NOTICIAS: Si quieren ver Artwork de los diseños de los protagonistas y algunas escenas, entren a este link:** **gallery/**


	2. Prologo Parte II

**Atención** **: Este es una historia hecha por fan si ánimos de lucro. Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Game Freak, Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Apoyen a la distribución oficial.**

 ** _Luego de su despedida de Kalos Ash, Pikachu y Serena se dirigen rumbo a la Region de Kanto..._**

 **Avión.**

-"Haaa", "Piikaa" una joven pelimiel y un Pikachu veía maravillados atravez de la ventana la costa de la región de Kanto.

-"Si ya llegamos, pronto estaremos en pueblo paleta" decía Ash volviéndose acomodar en su silla

-"Si hace años que no estoy hay, quisiera saber cuanto han cambiado" Dijo Serena mientras veía a Ash

-"Yo lo que quiero es ver a mamá de nuevo ya quiero comer su deliciosa comida" dijo el joven azabache mientras le brillaban los ojos, a lo cual solo Serena y Pikachu se quedaron viendo con gracia.

-"Disculpen abróchense sus cinturones que aterrizaremos muy pronto por favor" Dijo una aeromosa que pasaba por hay. Ash y Serena hicieron caso

 **Mientras. Llegando a Pueblo Paleta** **.**

-"hhhmmm, ya casi llegamos"

 **Mientras. Cuarteles del Equipo Rocket**

Se podía ver al trió de incompetentes frente al Giovanni, acompañado de doctor Zager.

-"Les agradezco, que hayan derrotado al equipo Flame, la información que nos enviaron de su investigación ayudara mucho en nuestros planes" dijo Giovanni con un tono seco.

-"D-de nada, todo es por usted jefe" Decía James con una voz entre cortada

Giovanni levanto una ceja sin cambias su expresión "Como sea, por su gran trabajo kalos ahora le pertenece al equipo Rocket, así que les tengo una recomienza" dijo Giovanni, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

-"En serio, jefe, si al fin nos dará un aumento" grito Jessie alegre

-"Jefe eres el mejor..." Dijo Meowth emocionado

-"CALLENSE" Grito Giovanni con ira "Profesor..." se dirigió a Zager, el cual llevaba un maletín negro.

El profesor se acerco al trió y abrió el maletín el cual poseía dos medallones con una piedra incrustada.

-"mmhh, Estas son..." dijo Meowth impactado por los dos medallones

-"¿Key Stone?, si" respondio Zager

-"¿Jefe enserio quiere que la tengamos?" pregunto James muy sorprendido.

-"Ustedes fueron los primeros en guiar al equipo Rocket, hacia la Megaevolucion, ademas la información del equipo Flame poseía interesantes datos" dijo el Giovanni.

-"Entonces, ¿cuando nos dara los Pokemon para megaevolucionar?" pregunto Jessie mientras se colocaba el broche en el pecho.

-"Eso ya es su problema" dijo el Prof. Zager molesto.

-"Ahora largense" Grito Giovanni, haciendo que el trió salga corriendo de su oficina.

 **Cuarteles del Equipo Rocket (Pasillo)**

-"¿y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto James.

-"Pues ahora que tenemos estas cosas, podemos obtener a Pikachu y vencer al bobo" Dijo Jessie muy feliz.

-"Si vamos por Pikachu" grito Meowth muy feliz. "Siii" gritaron los tres juntos.

 **Kanto (Pueblo Paleta)**

-"mmh. Al fin Pueble Paleta, paso mucho no Pikachu?" "Pi-ka-chu" decía Ash mientras estaba sobre una colina viendo el pueblo.

-"Wow, si que cambio mucho" dijo Serena al lado de Ash.

-"Si, ven serena, tengo que mostrarte algo" grito el joven Azabache mientras este salia corriendo

-"oh, espérame, ash" dijo Serena atras de el.

 **Casa de Ash**

Un tipico dia en Pueblo Paleta en la casa de Ash, Mr. Mime se encontraba barriendo la entrada felizmente, hasta que...

-"MR. MIME!" grito Ash al fondo mientras corria

-"mime, mime" dijo Mr. mime emocionado al ver al joven Azabache.

-"ha... ha... hola Mr. mime como esta?" dijo ash algo cansado

-"Mime... min..." dijo el pokemon feliz hasta que vio a Serena detrás de Ash. Ash al notar esto decidio presentar a Serena.

-"ha, Mr. Mime, ella es Serena estuvo conmigo en kalos. Serena el es Mr. Mime ayuda a mi mamá con la limpieza

-"Fabulos, decia serena mientras sacaba la pokedex" " _Mr. Mime el pokemon Barrera._ _Mr. Mime es un experto en pantomima. Con sus gestos y movimientos es capaz de convencer a sus espectadores de que algo existe, cuando en realidad no es así. Pero, cuando el público se lo cree, las ilusiones se hacen realidad"_ dijo la pokedex.

-"Mr. Mime, esta mamá en casa?" Pregunto Ash al Pokemon a lo cual este asintió feliz.

-"Ven Serena" dijo Ash emocionado, mientras entraba a su casa. "Hola, ya llege" Grito Ash al entrar a la sala junto a Serena.

-"Ha, Ash eres tu" grito la mamá de Ash "Delia" emocionada al ver a su hijo, esta se fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-"Hola mamá, como estas?" pregunto Ash mientras correspondía al abrazo

-"Bien, hijo, umh, Ash quien es ella?" pregunto Ash mientras veia a Serena atras de el.

-"A si, mamá ella es Serena la conocí en el campamento del profesor hace unos años atrás, ella estuvo viajando conmigo a través de Kalos" Dijo el joven azabache mientras presentaba a la pelimiel

Delia se acerco a Serena y comenzó a verla en diferentes lados de manera sospecha, cosa que puso a la pelimiel incomoda.

-"Ha si, ahora recuerdo, solo mírate lo hermosa que estas, eres perfecta para mi Ash" dijo delia contenta, mientras que lo que dijo dejo en shock a Ash y Serena.

-"Mamá, que estas diciendo?!" dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo y nervioso, de pena.

-"Bueno creí... no importa" dijo Delia al ver que la atmósfera alrededor se volvió algo "Raro".

-"Por cierto Ash hace unos días llego alguien, que que hace mucho no vez, esta aquí mismo y quiere saludarte" dijo delia emocionada, mientras entraba a la cocina.

-"Hace mucho que no nos vemos... Ash" dijo una vos muy familiar para el azabache.

De repente se empezó a ver una silueta masculina alta el cual al acercarse a Ash resulto ser un Joven de 16 años, moreno, cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos unicos que lo caracterizaban.

-"!¿Brock?¡ que haces aqui?" dijo Ash emocionado al ver a su amigo.

-"Estaba viendo mis estudios en Kanto, y decidí, antes de irme a la siguiente region, pasar a verte" Dijo Brock al ver a Ash.

-"Por cierto Ash quien es ella?" pregunto el moreno al ver a Serena.

-"Ella es Serena estuvo acompañándome por la región de Kalos" dijo ash mientras le presentaba a Brock su amiga de la infancia. "H-hola" contesto Serena de manera nerviosa.

-"Hola, Serena" Contentos Brock alegremente.

-"Chicos el almuerzo esta listo, vengan tu tambien Serena, Brock" dijo delia con una gran sonrisa mientra salia de la cocina.

El almuerzo estubo normal Hablando sobre cada uno y sus aventuras.

-"oh claro, Ash el profesor Oak dijo que fueras a su laboratorio cuando llegaras al parecer te tiene una sorpresa" Dijo Delia a Ash.

-"Enserio, Puedo ir?" pregunto el azabache a lo que su madre solo asintio "Bien ven Pikachu, Serena vamos, tu también Brock" decía Ash mientras salia corriendo al Laboratorio.

-"aaahhhh, nunca cambia" dijo Delia mientras veía al trió irse

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak**

"¿Hola, Profesor?..."decía Ash mientra entraba, hasta que choco con alguien que se encontraba también en la puerta.

-"uh...uh...uh...uh" decía Ash en el piso cubriéndose la nariz

-"Oye cuidado... ¿Ash?" Dijo una voz muy familias para Ash.

-"hu, ¿Gary?" dijo ash al ver a Gary.

-"Ash estas... Ash?" dijo Serena al entrar con Brock y ver al azabache en el suelo.

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak (Salon)**

 **-** "¿Entonces viniste por un mensaje importante?" decía Ash mientras estaba sentado al lado de Serena y Brock y hablando con Gary

Gary únicamente se limito a asentir "Por cierto tu que haces aquí y ¿quien es ella?" pregunto Gary al ver a Serena.

-"Bueno... ella es Serena estuvo acompañándome por mi viaje, ademas de que nos conocimos en el campamento de tu abuelo hace unos años. Ademas estoy aquí por una información del Profesor Oak" dijo ash mientras explicaba el motivo de su venida.

-"Y me alegra que estén aqui. Gary toma esto te lo envía Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh" dijo el profesor Oak mientras le entregaba a Gary un libro antiguo con un sobre. "Y Ash, te llame para que vieras esto" decía Oak mientras se sentaba en un sillón y abría un maletín el cual tenia cuatro Key Stone en el.

-"Esa son... ¿Key Stones?" Dijo Brock de un modo asombrado

-"¿Las conoces muchacho?" Pregunto Oak al moreno

-"si pero oír poco rumores de ellos, y tu Ash los conoces?" dijo este mientras veía a Ash.

-"Si, ¿verdad Serena?. Consiste en que puedes, mediante una mega piedra, evolucionar a un pokemon" respondió Ash a la duda

-"Si pero solo es posible este proceso si el pokemon y el entrenador comparten un lazo fuerte" termino de explicar Serena

-"Pero, ¿quien las envió?"Pregunto Serena.

-"Al parecer me la envió un hombre de ciudad Coumarine, decía: _*Para que se lo entregues a jóvenes extraordinarios*_ " explico el Profesor Oak.

-"de todas formas gracias muchacho, sabia que tu viaje por Kalos me ayudaría mucho" decía Oak alegremente.

-"Oye Profesor puedo ver a mis otros pokemon?" pregunto Ash alegremente.

-"Claro muchacho estan todos afuera esperando tu llegada" dijo el profesor alegremente

-"Bien vamos Pikachu, Serena" dijo Ash saliendo al jardin sin embargo en ese momento una estampida de diferentes pokemon corrieron hasta donde Ash tirándolo al suelo.

-"¡O no Ash!" grito Serena preocupada mientras que los otros reían por la escena.

-"no te preocupes Serena es la forma en que los pokemon de Ash muestran su afecto hacia el" dijo Brock para calmar a Serena. Sin embargo En ese mismo momento llego la manada de Tauros de Ash, arrollándolo, haciendo que Serena se preocupe mas.

-"hahaha, yo también los extrañe, por cierto quiero mostrarles a una amiga" Digo Ash "¡oye Serena!" gritos Ash mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pelimiel

-"Chicos quiero presentares a Serena" dijo ash mientras se acercaba a Serena, Esta solo saludo a los Pokemon, mientras que ellos la saludaron.

-"Ah, por cierto Profesor mira mis nuevos Pokemon" Dijo Ash mientras sacaba a sus 4 pokemon.

-"Es una buena idea Ash" dijo también Serena sacando a sus 3 pokemon.

En ese momento El profesor Oak, Gary y Brock se sorprendieron al ver los nuevos pokemon, en especial el profesor, que se acerco demasiado a Noiver y como el de Alexia comenzó a "examinarlo".

-"Wow, Ash son todos tuyos" decía Gary mientra veía a Greninja

-"Se ben que los de Serena están bien cuidados" decía Brock al ver Silveon.

-"Gracias, por cierto Ash no sabia que tenias a tanto Pokemon" dijo Serena a Ash mientra esta se acercaba a el. Los dos se quedaron viendo a todos los pokemon jugar, hasta que...

!KKKKKBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM¡ Una fuerte explosión cubrió el lugar llenando todo de humo

-"Que fue eso" Pregunto Brock

-"Prepárense para los problemas"

-"Y mas valen que teman"

-"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

-"para unir a los pueblo dentro de nuestra nación"

-"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

-"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"

-"Es Jessie" "Y James"

-"El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz rindanse ahora o prepárense a luchar"

-"Meowth así es" "WOOBOFEET"

-"Ustedes, que no se cansan de esto" Grito Ash en un tono enojado

-"Que no se rinden" dijo Serena Enojada pero con un tono mas calmado que Ash

-"¿Continuan con lo mismo?" Pregunto Brock ya cansado

-"Agghh, ¿ustedes otra vez?" dijo Gary En un tono ya irritado

-"Rendirse no esta en nuestro vocabulario, y ahora que tenemos el premio gordo nos llevaremos a todos sus pokemon" Dijo Jessie

-"No lo creo. Pikachu Impactrueno" Grito Ash

En eso Pikachu Lanza un Potente Rayo al globo, Pero el rayo es desviado y no logra darles.

-"Que Paso?" Pregunto Gary

-"hahaha, Sus ataques ya no nos afecta gracias a nuestro *Desviador de ataques*" rió James victorioso.

-"Si, nada nos afectara si tenemos este control" dijo Meowth muy feliz, mientras mostraba el control.

-"¿Rayos que hacemos?" decia Ash entre dientes.

-"No te preocupes Ash yo lo arreglo. Rotom ve" grito el Prof. Oak Mientras sacaba a Rotom de su pokeball

Rotom fue a máxima velocidad al globo y logro infiltrase en el control de Meowth haciendo explotar el control y con ello la maquina. En ese momento el trio estaba asustado al ver al grupo de entrenadores y pokemon debajo de ellos.

-"Bien, Pikachu, Chicos ataquen" Grito Ash muy entusiasmado

-"Ustedes también, Braxien, Lanzallamas; Sylveon, Viento Feerico; Pancham, Bola Sombra" Grito Serena a sus Pokemon.

En ese momento el Grupo de ataques se unieron para formar un solo ataque poderoso el cual choca con el Equipo Rocket y creando una enorme explosion.

-"El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez..." decía el trió mientras volaba al horizonte.

Al Paso de unas horas mas tarde el grupo estaba en el salon mientras que los Pokemon seguian afuera jugando.

-"Bueno, Abuelo creo que me tendre que preparar" Decia Gary mientras se levantaba del sofa

-"¿Gary acaso te iras?" Pregunto Ash.

-"Si me voy a la región de Aurea, El profesor de ese lugar, el Prof. Pine, Quiere que investigue con el unas tablas especiales" Respondió Gary mientras sostenía la carta que venia con el Libro que le entregaron.

-"Una nueva región..." Susurro Ash en voz baja "¡Dime Gary, ¿allá en Aurea hay una liga Pokemon?!" grito emocionado Ash al enterarse de la nueva region. Cosa que dejo estupefacto a Brock y en especial a Serena.

-"he... Si... creo que si hay una" Decia Gary un tanto nervioso.

-"Genial, Pikachu ya se cual es nuestra siguiente region" dijo emocionado Ash a su pokemon el cual se encontraba comiendo unas galletas en la mesa.

-"Pikaaa" Chillo el Pokemon electrico como respuesta.

Al lado de de dicho entrenador estaba una muy triste estrella al darse cuenta que Ash se iría no sabia como reaccionar,pero su precupación y tristeza termino cuando sintió una caricia sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-"Serena, Quieres acompañarme en mi viaje" dijo Ash tranquilamente a Serena.

-"Y-yo, pero no se si seria solo una carga, recuerda que quiero seguir mi propio sueño de llegar a ser la Reina" decía Serena con gran sonrojo y tristeza.

-"No tienes que preocuparte Serena, según tengo entendido Aurea es una de las regiones con mas Actuaciones Pokemon, muchas de las mejores estrellas pokemon son de Aurea" Decía Gary.

-"Entonces, quieres venir conmigo?" Pregunto Ash una vez.

-Serena Sonrojada y alegre no solo por lo de escuchar de las actuaciones de Aurea sino también por saber que que Ash quiere seguir viajando con ella contesta "¡Si!"

-"No tan rápido Amigo" Grito Brock mientras se levantaba detrás de ellos.

-"¿Brock?"Pregunto Ash confundido

-"No creas que te iras sin mi" Dijo el moreno mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

-"Espera tu vas ir a Altea, ¿Que hay de tu estudio?" Decia Serena confundida.

-"Recuerden que dije que me iba mañana a una nueva Region, Pues que coincidencia es Aurea donde veré mis próximos estudios" Dijo Brock mientras se acercaba a Ash.

-"Que dices compañero" dijo el moreno mientras le extendía la mano a Ash.

-"Si" Fue la respuesta del Azabache antes de estrechar su mano.

-"Bueno, entonces partiremos mañana" Dijo Gary, mientras se retiraba.

 **Al dia siguiente: Aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta.**

dentro del aeropuerto se encontraba Ash, Serena, Gary, Brock, Delia y Oak, esperando el vuelo.

-"haaa, No puedo creer que ya te vas, ¿Si acababas de llegar?" decía Delia muy triste.

-"Lo se mamá, pero sabes que hago esto para lograr mi sueño" contesto Ash mientras consolaba a Delia con un abrazo

-"Lo se hijo... cuidate" Dijo Delia correspondiendo al abrazo.

-"muchachos, quiero darles algo" decía Oak acercándose al cuarteto, y abriendo el portafolios del día anterior, en ellos se podia ver ahora dos Aros, un anillo y un collar

-"Las Keystones" dijo asombrado gary al verlas en dicho objetos

-"¿Seguro que nos lo quiere dar?" Pregunto Ash

-"Por supuesto, la carta decía que se los diera a jóvenes extraordinario, y obvio ustedes lo son" respondió el profesor con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-"Bien tomare este" Dijo Ash tomando uno de los Aros.

-"Entonces yo este" Dijo Serena agarrando el otro.

-"Yo me quedo con este" Dijo Gary tomando el Collar, que era muy parecido al que llevaba pero con la piedra incrustada entre la gota de agua.

-"Yo me quedo con el anillo" Dijo Brock tomándolo felizmente.

 _PASAJEROS AL VUELO DE AUREA, ULTIMO LLAMADO._

 _-_ "Tenemos que irnos, Adios mamá, adiós Profesor" Dijo Ash mientras corría al avión.

-"Adios" dijeron el resto del grupo mientras se iban

-"Adios chicos, suerte" Grito Delia mientras se despedía

-"Adios muchacho" Fue lo ultimo que grito Oak antes de perderlos dentro del avión.

 _Y Así un nuevo comienzo les espera a nuestros héroes que aventuras encontraran en la región de Aurea pues esta historia tendrá un Nuevo comienzo..._

 **Segunda Parte del Prologo, originalmente quería hacer solo uno pero por falta de tiempo no pude y tuve que dividirlo.**

 **Nota: La nueva Región Aurea: Su nombre proviene de la palabra en latín Dorado, esto se debe a la gran riqueza de dicha región no solo en el ámbito de la minería y empresas, sino también en el ámbito natural y turístico al tener diferentes biomas que van: Llanura, desierto, bosque, tundra, selva, pantano, planicies, montañas rocosas con cuevas, arrecifes y playas. Para que se lo sepan esta basado en un pais Latinoamericano, si es difícil encontrar un pais que posea realmente todos estos biomas pero lo hay y es latino.**

 **La idea de meter las actuaciones es por el motivo de que ese país también es o en mi opinión fue de grandes actuaciones.**

 **Para ver los artwork de los personajes la nueva region y una que otras escenas les dejo mi link de DeviantArt:** _http: Doble slash_ _chrislink2. deviantart /gallery /_

 ** _slash (/)_**

 **Gracias por ver cualquier duda. escribir en los comentarios.**


	3. Caminando a la tierra Dorada

**Atencion: Este es una historia hecha por fan si ánimos de lucro. Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Game Freak, Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Apoyen a la distribución oficial. "Saben yo debería crear una manga de Super Smash Bros, apuesto a que nadie lo pensó antes".**

 **Anteriormente:**

\- "¿Oye Gary adónde vas ahora?" Pregunto Ash al ver partir a Gary.

-"Voy a una región al Sur llamada Aurea, parece que el Profesor Pine necesita de mi ayuda" responde Gary mientras se alista para irse.

…

-"Chicos el Profesor Sycarmore me envió esto para dárselos a cuatro entrenadores especiales" Responde alegremente el Profesor Oak mientras abre el maletín.

-"¿Esas son Piedras Mega evolutivas?" pregunta Asombrado Brock al ver cuatro _Key Stone_ dentro del Maletín.

…

-"¿Serena tu quisieras acompañarme en este viaje?" preguntó el joven azabache mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-"¡¿Yo?!" pregunto sorprendida La joven Peli miel mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-"No tienes que preocuparte, Serena, Aurea es la cuna de los Espectáculos Pokemon puedes participar también hay" Dijo Gary para calmar a Serena.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Serena levanta su mirada hacia a Ash mientras sujeta su liston…

-"¡Sí!, con gusto seguiré viajando contigo Ash" dijo alegremente Serena.

-"¡Alto Ahí! No crean que se irán sin mi" De inmediato grito Brock sorprendiendo al grupo.

-"¡¿Brock vendrás con nosotros?!" Pregunto sorprendido Ash.

-"Por supuesto" contesto el moreno alegremente.

…

"Antes de irse tengan ustedes cuatro esto" dijo el profesor entregándole a cada uno un accesorio.

"¿Las Mega piedras estas seguro abuelo?" pregunto Gary muy sorprendido.

"Por supuesto ustedes cuatro son unos jóvenes muy talentosos y llegaran hace grandes cosas. Así que tómenlos como un obsequio" dijo sonriente el Profesor.

… ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA UN NUEVO COMIENZO…

" _ **AUREA, como toda región es un lugar donde los Pokemon y personas conviven juntos; cuando las personas sonríen los Pokemon sonríen, cuando las personas lloran los Pokemon lloran. Y aquí cuatro jóvenes comenzaran una nueva aventura en esta fabulosa región…**_

-"Mira Pikachu, Serena ya estamos llegando a Aurea" dijo un joven Azabache de 13 años; de chaleco azul con franjas blancas, gorra roja con una media pokeball, camisa interior negra, guantes negros con tonos rojos, un brazalete negro con tonos azules, pantalones vaqueros grises y unas deportivas rojas con negro. Llamado Ash Ketchum.

"Pikaaaa" Grito Pikachu de la emoción

-"Tienes razón Ash ya estamos cerca" respondió emocionada una joven peli miel de 13 años; con una blusa negra sin mangas de cuello blanco, un listón azul, gorro rojo, un brazalete negro con tonos rojos, un chaleco rojo, una falda rosa, unas medias negras largas y unas botas marrón. Llamada Serena.

-"Sip, muy pronto aterrizaremos en Ciudad Pirita" Dijo un joven castaño de 13 Años, de camisa negra, collar en forma de una gota de agua con una mega piedra incrustada, pantalones vaqueros violeta y unas deportivas negras con blanco. Llamado Gary Oak.

"PASAJEROS ATERRIZAREMOS EN LA REGION DE AURA. BIENVENIDOS."

-"ah, ya estamos aterrizando" dijo un joven Moreno de 15 años, de chaleco naranja con gris, camisa chemise verde, pantalones caqui y deportivas naranja con negro y una anillo. Llamado Brock.

" **Nuestros héroes están aterrizando en la región Aurea que nuevos desafíos les deparara el futuro"…**

 **-** "Que bien ya llegamos" Dijo Serena contenta al entrar al aeropuerto de ciudad Pirita.

-"Mmh, me alegra haber aterrizado" Dijo en un tono sereno Brock.

-"Si, nos tenemos que ir, el Profesor Pine nos está esperando en la entrada

Los cuatros jóvenes caminan hasta la entrada del aeropuerto donde un hombre joven de 27 años piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Los esperaba afuera en un Jeep. El hombre vestía una camiseta beige, pantalones marrón oscuro, zapatos grises y una bata blanca.

-¿Gary Oak eres tú? Pregunto el hombre cuando vio a Gary acercársele

-Si soy yo Profesor Pine. Respondió el joven investigador

-uh… Gary no me dijiste que venias acompañado. Dijo el Profesor al ver a Ash, Serena y Brock

-Ah sí… ellos son Ash, Serena y Brock; vienen conmigo en este viaje. Explico Gary mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-"¡Fantástico! bueno no perdamos tiempo todos súbanse al auto" Dijo el Profesor muy contento.

 **Ruta 3 (de Ciudad Pirita a Pueblo Petra "Entre ellos se encuentra un pueblo que conecta la ruta 1 con la 3 llamado Pueblo Ignil")**

-"Profesor me preguntaba ¿en que se especialista usted?" dijo Brock con curiosidad.

-"Buena pregunta Brock. Yo estudio los Tipos de Pokémon." Respondió el Profesor muy orgulloso de su estudio

-"¿Los tipos de Pokémon?" preguntó Ash a lo que Pikachu lo siguió diciendo "¿Pika?"

-"Veras Ash, todos los Pokémon poseen diferentes tipos: Eléctrico, volador, agua, fuego, planta, siniestro, fantasma, hada, normal, tierra, roca, acero, veneno, lucha, psíquico, dragón, bicho y hielo. Hay muchas preguntas acerca de cada tipo. Porque los pokémon los tienen, porque algunos pokémon cambian de tipo al evolucionar y… ¿habrá más tipos de Pokémon en este mundo?" respondió el Profesor mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo.

-"Sorprende, Profesor es posible que exista más tipos de pokémon en este mundo" Dijo Ash con gran emoción al oír eso.

-"por supuesto es posible que existan tipos que nadie nunca ha visto". Volvió a hablar el Profesor con gran alegría.

 **Mientras en el aire a unos cuantos metro, un globo con rostro de Meowth los seguía.**

-"Parecen que los bobos viajan con un Profesor Pokémon" Dijo James mientras vigilaba al grupo con sus binoculares.

-"¿Un Profesor? Eso significa que tiene cosas muy interesante en su laboratorio" contesto Jessie.

-"Entonces sigámoslo por ahora" Respondió Meowth, a lo que pone una sonrisa malévola.

 **Pueblo Petra (Laboratorio del profesor Pines)**

-"Bueno llegamos siéntense cómodos" Dijo el Prof. Mientras todos incluyéndose entraban al laboratorio.

-"¿Profesor Pine?" Pregunto una joven de cabello azulado, piel clara, anteojos, blusa blanca, pantalones azul marino, tacones negros y una bata de laboratorio.

-"Hola Eliza te presento al nieto de Profesor Oak, Gary Oak. Y ellos son sus amigos: Ash, Serena…" sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar por una interrupción…

\- Interrumpió Brock al ver a la asistente del Prof. Pine "Y yo soy Brock, Parece que el destino nos unió para este momento, así que my lady no le gustaría…" pero de inmediato un destello violeta golpea la espalda de Brock dejándolo paralizado. En ese momento Croagunk se lleva arrastrado a Brock fuera de la sala.

-"Brock siempre es así" Pregunta Serena a Ash mientras veía la escena.

-"Solo cuando ve a una chica" Reía Ash falsamente mientras también veía la escena.

-"Dime Eliza ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo el profesor después de la pequeña interrupción.

-"Bueno llego este paquete desde Kanto" Decía la asistente mientras tomaba un gran paquete en sus manos.

-"Déjenme ver… ¿es para Ash Ketchum?" dijo el Profesor mientras leía el paquete.

-"¿Para mí?" Pregunto Ash extrañado.

El joven entrenador abre el paquete para llegar a ver cuatro vestimentas y una nota dentro de este. Ash toma la nota y la lee mientras Serena, Brock y Gary ven las vestimentas.

-"ummh… Parece que mi mamá nos envió la nueva ropa, ya que las de Brock y Serena aún no habían llegado cuando estábamos en Pueblo Paleta" dijo Ash al ver la nota.

-"Son hermosos vamos a Probárnoslo" dijo serena emociona con gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a salir de los vestidores con sus nuevas ropas.

-"Listo Pikachu… Que tal" Dijo Ash mientras salía del vestidor con una gorra roja y negra con media pokeball dibujada, una chaqueta manga larga azul con detalles blancos y una cadena colgando, tenía su mega aro en el brazo izquierdo, una camisa interior negra, guantes negros con detalles en blanco, pantalones vaqueros grises y una deportivas rojas con tonos azules y blancos.

-"¡Pikachu!" grito de emoción Pikachu y salto hacia el hombro de su entrenador.

-"Listos… Ta-da" dijo Serena al salir del vestidor con una gorra rosada con una media pokeball negra incrustada en los orillos del gorro, tenía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas apompadas, un chaleco negro con botones rosas, el listón que le dio de regalo Ash en Kalos, aun lo mantiene solo que esta vez en formas de lazo, su mega aro lo tiene en el brazo derecho, posee una falda roja con un lazo del mismo color, mantiene sus medias negras largas y sus botas marrones.

-"¿Cómo me veo Ash?"pregunta alegremente serena.

-"genial, te vez hermosa" Dice Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras serena se alegra y se sonroja.

-"Galanaso" dice Brock mientras salía del vestidor con una chaqueta manga larga naranja y gris, poseía su típica chemise verde, un cinturón negro, usaba su mega anillo en la mano izquierda, tenía unos pantalones crema y unos zapatos marrones con negros.

-"Bueno aquí voy" dice de inmediato Gary saliendo del vestidor con una chamarra negra manga larga de cuello blanco, una camisa blanca en el interior de ella, su mega collar, unos pantalones vaqueros violetas y unas deportivas blancas con negro.

En ese momento los cuatros jóvenes llamaron por el videófono al Profesor y a Delia para darles las gracias por sus nuevas vestimentas. El contestar el profesor de inmediato interfirió Rotom en la pantalla.

-"Rotomtomtomtomtomtom..."Grito el pokémon eléctrico en el videófono mientras las jóvenes entrenadores se sorprendían al verlo.

-"Rotom podrías hacerte un lado para hablar con los chicos" dijo el Profesor Oak apartando a Rotom del videófono. "Vaya parece que les quedo muy bien la ropa" dijo el Profesor a los cuatros jóvenes entrenadores.

-"Gracias Profesor, Por favor dale gracias a mi mamá" Dijo Ash alegremente

-"Por supuesto" dijo el profesor, en ese momento rotom apareció enfrente del videófono otra vez. "¡Rotom! déjame ver" dijo el profesor quien al tocar a rotom recibió una descarga y cortando la llamada, luego de eso los cuatro jóvenes terminaron con una gota estilo anime tras de su cabeza.

-"Gary podemos comenzar con la investigación" dijo el Profesor Pine acercándose al investigador.

-"Claro" respondió Gary mientras volteaba a ver el Profesor

-"Woow podemos ver la investigación me encantaría" Dijo Ash con gran emoción.

-"Sí, y a mí" respondió seguido Serena.

-"A mí también" Respondió de ultimo Brock.

-"Bueno, acompáñenme" dijo feliz el profesor mientras salía del laboratorio hasta el jardín. "aquí investigamos a los pokémons, sus tipos y ataques. Recientemente descubrimos diferentes tablas que aumentan el potencial de los pokémon si son tocadas por ellos creemos que pertenece a una leyenda de la región de Aurea, sin embargo Gary también a descubierto cierta leyenda de la región de Sinnoh que dice que estas tablas pertenecen a Arceus…" Explico el Prof. Pine

-"El profesor me llamo para averiguar realmente que son estas tablas y si tiene relación estas leyendas" dijo Gary explicando el porqué de su llamado.

Mientras volando sobre el laboratorio un globo en forma de Meowth ronda alrededor.

-"Escucharon" Dijo Jessie con un aparato de ultra sonido

-"Como el cristal" respondió Meowth con unos auriculares puestos.

-"Debemos entrar al laboratorio y robar esas tablas si nuestros pokémon las tocan el equipo Rocket será invencible" dijo james mientra se veía al grupo salir a través de unos binoculares.

 **Devuelta en los jardines del laboratorio el grupo seguía discutiendo sobre la información**

-"Profesor cuantas tablas a encontrado hasta ahora" Pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

-"Veamos... tenemos un total de cuatro tablas que aumentan el potencial de los tipo eléctricos, agua, psíquicos y fuego" Dijo el prof. Pine recordando.

-"Eso significa que quedan un total de 13 tablas, según las leyendas de Sinnoh no existe una tabla normal de los 18 tipos de pokémon" Dijo Gary con una gran sonrisa hacia el profesor.

En ese momento es escucharon dentro del laboratorio una explosión que hizo que la pared del laboratorio se derrumbaran.

-"¡¿Que sucede?!" grito el profesor mientras solo veía como se disipa la nube de escombro y polvo.

-"Prepárense para los problemas… y más valen que teman… para proteger al mundo de la devastación… y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación… para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor… y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas… Jessie… James… el equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz… ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar… Meowth así es… WOBBUFEET" dijo el equipo Rocket mientras salía de los escombros con las tablas en las manos.

-"¡EQUIPO ROCKET!" gritaron instantáneamente los cuatros entrenadores.

-"¿Quiénes son? Y que hacen con las tablas" Pregunto eufórico el profesor al ver su laboratorio destruido

-"Nos la llevaremos para que nuestros pokemon sean más poderosos…" Dijo Jessie con una actitud muy confiada.

-"así el Equipo Rocket podrá dominara el mundo" respondió James con su clásico tono.

-"No si los detenemos, Pikachu ataque rápido" Grito instantáneamente Ash. Mientra Pikachu saltaba de su hombro al suelo.

-"Braxien usa Lanzallamas" grito del mismo modo Serena lanzando la pokeball de Braxien al cielo, para luego que esta se abra salga el pokemon.

En ese momento Braxien lanza una llamarada contra el enemigo, sin embargo estos logran esquivarlo, pero eso solo causo que recibieran el ataque rápido de Pikachu. Con un golpe perfecto, causo que el equipo Rocket cayera al suelo mandando a volar las tablas que poseían.

-"¡Las tablas! Grito el trio al ver que algunas aterrizaron muy cerca del Pikachu y Braxien.

En eso Pikachu y Braxien pisan la tabla accidentalmente causando que una energía desconocida los Rodease, en ese momento se notaba el aumento de poder de Pikachu al estar chispeando electricidad alrededor del cuerpo, mientras Braxien su temperatura aumento causando que la llama que posee en su vara aumente de tamaño.

-"Increíble sus poderes aumentaron al tocar la tabla de su dicho tipo" dijo el profesor al ver las auras de los pokemon ascendiendo.

-"Entonces dices que sus ataques son más fuertes" Dijo Brock impactado ante la situacion

-"Si, pero solo los movimiento de su tipo" aclaro el profesor.

-"O no, que hacemos" Dijo James en un tono nervios mientras miraba a dúo de Pokemon

-Los mismo que ellos, James dale la tabla Psiquica a Wobbuffet" Grito Jessie.

En eso James toma la tabla Psiquica, que no estaba muy lego de ellos y se la entrega a Wobbuffet. Al tomarla, El pokemon Paciente, comienza a irradiar una luz de fortaleza a través de su cuerpo.

-"Pikachu usa impactrueno" Grito Ash, y en ese momento Pikachu lanza una gran y fuerte descarga, que incluso lanzaba pequeña descarga alrededor del lugar por la potencia.

-"Woobofeet usa contraataque" Ordeno Jessie, Mientras su pokemon Formo una especie de velo de Luz alrededor de el.

Cuando el rayo llego a Wobbuffet, este simplemente volvio al enemigo con un poder que se consideraría propio de un Legendario. El Rayo logra dar muy cerca de Pikach causando una enorme cubierta de humo y escombro.

-"ahora Braxien toma la tabla y ve directo al Equipo Rocket" Grito Serena mientras la nube aun seguía.

Braxien toma la tabla de Fuego i corre a una gran velocidad hasta salir de la nube de escombro

-"Braxien lanzallamas"

En ese momento en la vara de Braxien apareció una llamarada enorme causando que el propio pasta del suelo se queme, la Llamarada fue directo al equipo Rocket

-"eso no servirá Wobbuffet usa contraataque de nuevo" ordeno Jessie causando que se creara ese muro de luz alrededor del pokemon

El ataque termino con el mismo resultado que con el de Pikachu causando una nube de humo oscuro en el campo de batalla.

-"Ven es inútil tenemos la tabla y ustedes…" sonrió Jessie de manera victoriosa, pero...

-"Pikachu cola de hierro" Fue lo que oyó la pelirroja, de parte de Ash, interrumpiendola

En ese momento sin previo aviso Pikachu salio de la Nuve de humo y golpea a Wobbuffet en la cabeza, haciendo que pierda la tabla.

-"Es mi turno" Grito Gary mientras sacaba una Pokeball "Bien Blastoise usa Hidrobomba" Dijo Gary mientras su pokemon apuntaba con su par de cañones al equipo Rocket. los cuales se abraza y terminan recibiendo un gran chorro de agua. mandándolos a volar con las manos vacías.

-"El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez" fue lo ultimo que se oyó de ello mientras se desvanecían en el horizonte.

 **Más tarde ese día**

-"Muchas gracias por recibirnos Profesor" Decia Ash afuera del laboratorio del Profesor.

-"Gracias a ti Ash, por ayudarnos a recuperar las tablas" decia el Profesor Pine muy contento.

-"Es sorprendente el poder de ellas" dijo Brock recalcando el poder de la tablas

-"Si me parecen que será muy interesante encontrar las otras 13" respondió Gary calmado pero con un tono emocionado

-"Bueno Gary creo que es un "hasta luego", espero que encuentres las otras tablas" dijo Ash mientras le extendía la mano a su rival-amigo.

-"Gracias Ash, espero que ganes la Liga, Serena suerte para ser la Reina y Brock espero que logres tu sueño" respondió Gary mientras estrechaba la mano de su rival.

-"Gracias" dijeron uní solo Ash, Serena y Brock, para luego empezar a alegarse de Gary y el Prof. Pine. "Adiós" fue lo último que gritaron para continuar su aventura.

 **Y así nuestros héroe se embarcan en una aventura, que desafíos les esperara a ellos. Pues esta historia continuara…**

 _Laboratorio del Profesor Pines. (11:58 pm)_

 _-"Parece que estas tablas poseen relación con la leyenda que me dijo Cynthia" decía Gary a altas horas de la noche mientras analizaba una tabla y veía un libro antiguo_

 _-"según este, los que le otorgan la energía las tablas proviene de la luz de dos guardianes" decía Gary al pasar a la siguiente página, Pero…_

 _-"¡¿Qu- Que?! La página desapareció" grito al ver que la siguiente página fue arrancada._

 _Después de un poco de frustración Gary se levantó y se fue a dormir cerrando el libro cuyo título decía "Creación del Mundo Pokémon"_

 ** _Nota del Autor: espero que hallan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo de aquí en mas comienza la saga Sun &Moon, espero que lo disfruten. Talvez se pregunten que paso con los pokemon de Ash y Serena. Bueno ellos estan en Kanto en el laboratorio, los unicos ahora en el grupo son:_**

 ** _Ash: Pikachu._**

 ** _Serena: Braxien._**

 ** _Brock: Chansey, Croagunk (Obvio tenia que estar)._**

 ** _A pesar de que Gary realmente no estará en el grupo formara parte como un personaje recurrente al encontrarse con Ash mientras busca las tablas con el Profesor. Pero no quiero que suene mucho a Sinnoh, sino que el tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia. Mientras el equipo Rocket ellos poseen hasta ahora: Meowth y Wobbuffet._**

 ** _Gracias por ver espero que sigan disfrutando la historia. Cualquier duda, de ella pueden escribirla en los comentarios._** ****


	4. Batalla en la Arboleda

**Atencion: Este es una historia hecha por fan si ánimos de lucro. Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Game Freak, Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Apoyen a la distribución oficial.**

 **Ruta 101 (Pueblo Petra – Pueblo Ignil). Despues de la despediada de Gary nuestros héroes caminan hacia pueblo Ignil donde buscaran registrarse para la liga pokemon…**

-"¡ASH!" grita un hombre detrás del grupo

-"¡¿ha, Profesor Pine?!"Grito Brock mientras veía como el profesor llegaba en su camioneta.

-"Profesor ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto el joven azabache mientras veía al profesor detenerse en la camioneta.

-"Lo siento, se las quería dar ayer pero con toda la conmoción que hubo se me olvidaron" dijo el Profesor mientras buscaba en su mochila. "Tengan".

Los Ash y Serena recibieron una Pokedex cada uno, de gran tamaño y de una forma muy peculiar.

-"Wow, Pokedex, gracias profesor" decía Ash emocionado.

-"Esperer, también les entrego esto" Dijo el profesor sacando dos pokeball y liberando a los dos pokemon.

"¿Rotoms?" Pregunto Serena al ver a los pokemon salir.

"Si, aquí en Aurea la Pokedex viene con un Rotom para que funcione es una nueva tecnología desarrollada por el Profesor Oak" decía el profesor a Ash y Serena.

Los rotoms entraron cada pokedex, tomando la forma de esta (obviamente cada rotom posee una personalidad diferente dándole a cada pokedex una personalidad distinta).

-"Bueno me voy, suerte" dijo el profesor mientras se marchaba en su camioneta.

-"Hola soy Rotomdex, encantada de conocerte "usuario" Ash" dijo la pokedex con una voz joven femenina pero robótica a la vez.

-"Hola "usuario" Serena, soy tu Rotomdex. Encantada" decía la pokedex de la estrella con voz joven femenina pero alavés robótica.

Las Rotomdexs comenzaron a flotar alrededor de los entrenadores.

-"Hola rotom soy Ash, este es mi compañero Pikachu, ella es Serena y el mi amigo Brock" Decia Ash a las Rotomdex, mientras la de, el giraba alrededor de su "usuario" felizmente. Y la de serena Saludaba a serena y a Brock.

-"Usuario Ash, Serena Llámenos pera cualquier emergencia" dijo la dex de Serena mientras esta y la de Ash se ocultaban en sus mochilas.

Los chicos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una senda arbolada donde se escuchaba diferentes pokemon volador cantando.

-"Vaya suenan hermosos" decía serena mientras caminaba por la arbolada.

-"Por supuesto, parece que este lugar es conocido por atraer grandes parvadas" decía Brock mientras veía a los pokemon ave revoloteando y cantando. En ese momento Serena fija su mirada en cierto pokemon volador y queda facinada al instante.

-"Ash, Brock miren ese pokemon" decía serena sonrojada mientras lo señalaba. "Dex podrias decirme que Pokemon es" decía serena mientras abría su bolso.

-"En ese momento el dex de serena sale volando y dice: "Serena, ese es un swablu el pokemon ave de algodón. Si su cuerpo o su entorno no están limpios no puede relajarse. Utiliza sus alas para limpiar la suciedad".

-"Es tan hermoso como canta" decía serena al oírlo

-"Serena si lo quieres, captúrelo" decía Ash motivando a Serena, Lo cual solo asintió serena.

-"Bien, Pokeball ve" dijo serena lanzando la Pokeball directo al Swablu, Pero esta logra darse cuenta y la esquiva, haciendo que la pokeball entre en el hoyo de un tronco y al parecer golpeando a algún pokemon.

El Pokemon salió con un golpe en la cabeza y enojado directo hacia nuestros protagonistas. Ash logra cubrir a Serena pero este recibe el golpe del Pokemon.

-"Row-Row" decía el pokemon mientras picoteaba a Ash.

-"DEX!" Decía Ash Mientras trataba de sostener al Pokemon para que no lo picotee

-"Si Usuario Ash, ahhh! ¡Usuario Ash!" decía la dex conmocionada al ver a Ash siendo atacado por el pokemon"

-"Dex podría decirme que pokemon es" decía ash mientras lo picoteaban

-"Usuario Ash ese es un Rowlet uno de los iniciales de Aurea" decía la dex mientras trataba de ayudar a Ash.

Con la ayuda de Brock y su Dex, Ash logra zafarse de Rowlet. El Pokemon enojado decidió enfrentar a Ash en una batalla.

-"Ash, estas bien lo siento" Decía serena preocupada mientras veía a un lastimado Ash.

-"Esta bien Serena, no tienes que preocuparte…" Dijo Ash acariciando levemente la cabeza de Serena y con una mirada desafiante al pokemon "Eres fuerte, mmh, pues está decidido te capturare, Rowlet" grito Ash entusiasmado.

Ante la respuesta de Ash todos quedaron en Shock, sin embargo sabían que Ash es de ese tipo de personas que ve el talento de un pokemon salvaje.

-"Muy bien Pikachu, ve" grito Ash mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

En ese momento Rowlet Lanzo un ataque que consistía en varias hojas afiladas impulsadas por una ráfaga de viento el cual ataco a pikachu directamente.

-"ha, ese es Follaje de Rowlet" grito Brock de asombro al ver en vivo dicho ataque.

-"Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido" ordeno Ash haciendo que pikachu corra a una gran velocidad y golpeando directamente a Rowlet.

Rowlet no se detuvo y utilizo Ráfaga complicándole el movimiento a pikachu y con una gran velocidad se impulsó para atacarlo con picotazo.

-"Pikachu esquívalo" ordeno Ash, haciendo que pikachu saltara justo detrás de Rowlet. "Bien, ahora Cola de Hierro".

Pikachu recubre su cola con un destello blanco y se dispuso a atacar a Rowlet, sin embargo esta gira su cabeza 360° grado logrando esquivar el ataque.

-"A Ash le será difícil, atacar" susurro Brock.

-"¿Qué dices Brock? Pregunto Serena.

-"Los Rowlet poseen una visión de 360° grados capaz de ver incluso los ataques por la espalda, Ash tendrá problemas al atacar sin que este se dé cuenta" Explico Brock.

-"Pikachu usa electrobola" grito Ash, en ese momento Pikachu crea una esfera eléctrica desde la cola y con una gran fuerza se lo lanza a Rowlet.

En ese momento Rowlet logro esquivar el ataque y casi instantáneamente lanza Hoja Afilada a Pikachu, logrando darle.

-" _rayos que hago. Puede esquivar los ataques casi tan rápido como Pikachu… si pudiera cegar su visión… mmh?!... ¡Lo tengo!"_ Pensó el joven azabache mientras veía el entorno y a Rowlet.

Rowlet uso de nuevo follaje, tratando de apresar a Pikachu.

-"Pikachu esquívalo" en ese momento el pokemon ratón logra dar un gran salto. Sin embargo Rowlet vuela cerca de el y trata de darle Picotazo.

Pikachu logra esquivar los ataques y aterriza en un árbol, mientras esquiva cada ataque de Rowlet mientras salta rama a rama.

-"Pikachu ahora cae" Pikachu hace caso a su entrenador y cae al suelo, en eso Rowlet cae en picada a atacarlo…

-"Pikachu usa Cola de Hierro al suelo" grito el joven azabache.

Pikachu logra golpear el suelo seco de planicie, logrando liberar una gran cantidad de tierra, polvo y escombro. Cosa que logra entrar en los ojos de Rowlet dejándolo temporalmente ciego.

-"¡Increible! Ash uso el suelo seco para lograr cegar a Rowlet" dijo Brock impactado por la estrategia de Ash.

-"Sii tu puedes Ash" grito Serena emocionada

-"Bien Pikachu… usa Ataque Rápido" grito el azabache emocionado.

Pikachu corre a gran velocidad hacia Rowlet chocando con el y lanzándolo a un Arbol. Sin embargo él logra resistir.

-"Pikachu usa Impactrueno" Instantáneamente Pikachu lanza un rayo de gran potencia, chocando con Rowlet. "Bien… Pokeball… ¡ve!" dijo el joven azabache emocinado lanzando su Ball.

La Ball golpea ligeramente a Rowlet en la cabeza haciendo que entre a ella…. *agitar*…. *agitar*… *agitar*… *capturar*….

Luego de un corto movimiento de silecio. Ash, Pikachu, Serena y Brock dan un grito de victoria

-"¡Bien!... ¡Ya tengo un Rowlet!" "Pi-pika-chu" grito Ash mientras sostenía la pokeball de Rowlet

-"felicidades Ash" dijo Serena mientras se acercaba al joven entrenador

-"Gran batalla compañero" dijo Brock mientras caminaba al grupo

-"gracias…" Ash, luego baja la cabeza hacia su Pokeball

-"Bien Rowlet… ¡Sal!" grito el joven azabache lanzando su pokeball y dentro de esta sale el Rowlet.

-"row?... row?" El pokemon búho estaba confundido ante la situación pero deinmedia divisa a su entrenador. Quien le extiende el brazo izquierdo. Luego de que Rowlet sube al brazo de Ash este le da una sonrisa.

-"bienvenido Rowlet, ellos son Pikachu… Serena… y Brock" dijo el joven azabache mientras señala a cada uno.

-"Pi-ka-chu"… "Hola Rowlet. Siento lo del ataque"… "mucho gusto" dijo cada uno de los compañeros de Ash.

-"ROW!" grito el Pokemon Buho mientras saludaba.

Luego de unas cortas rizas el grupo continuo su camino a Ciudad Granito. Mientras salían por fin de la [Senda Arbolada] pudieron ver sol bajando desde la Cordillera Lunar, indicando que ya estaba anocheciendo, y debajo de estas se pudo ver un pueblo. [Pueblo Ignil] siendo su destino de descanso. Mientras el grupo corría hacia el pueblo un pequeño Pokemon ave los seguía desde atrás o más específico, seguía a la joven pelimiel…

 _Esta historia continuara…_

 **Notas del autor:** Lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto. pero decidí esto por el motivo que el siguiente sera mas largo y revelara algunos detalles de los anteriores episodios... Espero que les haya gustado alguna duda o consejo por favor déjala en los comentarios.


End file.
